One Hellish Family
by TheRainbowNinja
Summary: Ororon was bored in Hell, that was until a stange person fell to his feet. These are their adventures in death as they do things such as have a child, get a dog, and throw pots.
1. The Trouble Begins

A/N: This was written for a good friend of my and is one of our many crack OTPs.

I do not own the Demon Ororon or Death Note.

* * *

Ororon was bored now that he only resided in Hell. He knew he didn't have as much power as he used to and he knew that he could never go back to the surface. All he _could_ do right now was sit around bored and alone. That was, until a blonde figure fell to the ground at his feet. He saw that this person was unconscious so he nudged him with his boot. The only thing the person did was groan. Ororon then brought his foot back, preparing to kick the person at his feet when they reached out an arm to stop him.

"Don't you dare kick me, you bastard," a distinctly male voice spoke.

Ororon gave him a kick to the ribs anyway and said, "Then come on and get off your ass and get up."

"Just give me a second," was replied before Ororon grew even more annoyed and stuck his hands under the person's arm and lifted him into a standing position. The person merely flicked him off and grumbled. Ororon finally got a good look at this mystery person and smirked, "You're either a really flat chick or a really womanly man."

The strange blonde was appalled, "I am as much of a man as you are so don't call me womanly."

Ororon just looked down at the much shorter male with amusement. "I think you're just a defective woman," he almost whispered. He then hefted the angry blonde onto his back and walked off while asking, "What's your name, anyway?"

_And so started the most terrifying relationship either of them would ever have, so started the love of the ex-King of Hell and the Ex-Mafia member…so started the story of Ororon and Mello. _


	2. Part of the Job

It had been a year since Mello met Ororon. Neither was sure what had caused them to stay together but, it seemed that they wouldn't be separated for a very long time. The two ended up living in a house on the outskirts of an almost lower-class town that Ororon had specially requested from his brother. Othello had been greatly amused by this as he joked to Ororon about finally settling down.

* * *

Today was a day like any else.

"You stupid bastard, I swear this is the last time you leave your shoes out," Mello could be seen hanging out of the second floor window throwing Ororon's shoes at him as he walked up the path.

"Stop it, woman," Ororon shouted back. "It's not my job to pick up. It's yours!"

"You stupid son of an ass, I am not a woman!"

Ororon had now stepped into the house to find it nearly sparkling with cleanliness. He then heard the sound of feet on the stairs and Mello soon appeared carrying a basket of laundry which he then brought to the room containing their washer.

Ororon gave a sly grin and gestured to his kitchen, "The state of our house contradicts that statement, you know?"

"Whatever," Mello appeared while untying an apron from around his waist. "Just go get your damn shoes off of my lawn."

"Eh, I'll do it later," Ororon slipped an arm around Mello's waist. "Let's go shopping, I want a new coat."

Mello crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine, but you better buy me chocolate."

Ororon smirked. Mello totally set himself up for this one. "Why, are you on your period?"

Mello pulled away from Ororon in a flash. "Shut up you yellow baboon," he nearly shouted. "Or I'll light your hair on fire."

"Sure, let's just go," Ororon then walked out the kitchen door. When he was halfway up their path he saw Mello slipping out the door to follow.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said.

Mello just huffed, "I'm mad at you. Don't talk to me."

Ororon just shrugged as they continued down their path. They walked through the maze of streets that lead to the more densely populated areas and the main part of town. As they neared the town Ororon pulled Mello closer to him. They tended to draw attention and he didn't want his partner to be open to any advances. Mello let him do what he wanted, it meant less arguing and no 'I told you so' later. When they were on the edge of town they stopped at a shop that screamed 'hole in the wall.'

"Here, again," Mello whined as the entered.

Ororon sighed, "Yes we're going here again. You know that Lachlin has the best coats this far away from Palace City."

"That I do," drawled a voice with a heavy Scottish accent. From the back of the shop appeared a crow demon, if the scruffy black hair on his head and the feathers covering his arms were anything to go by, who grinned broadly at the two males.

"So what can I get you gentlemen," his cheesy grin was still in place.

Ororon looked around for a second and replied, "Me and the woman," he gestured to Mello. "Need new coats."

"Well then it's a good thing you came here. I have enough coats to shake a stick at," the odd bird demon spread his arms out wide causing some of his feathers to fall out in the process.

"Yes, yes I know," Ororon was rubbing his head in annoyance. "Can you just show me what's new?"

"Of course, right this way," Lachlin lead Ororon to the back while Mello stayed out front and browsed through the various feathered items.

Mello became very bored after a while and resorted to looking out the window and counting all the people wearing yellow hats, there was a surprisingly large number of these people. Ororon appeared five minutes after Mello had gotten bored of counting people in yellow hats and had gone back to looking at boas.

"Hey, catch," Mello turned just in time to snatch a coat from out of the air. The make was the same as some of his others but the trim on the hood and sleeves was grey fur. He slipped it on over his usual vest and sunk into the warmth. Mello finished inspecting the coat by the time Ororon was done paying and they both left to go home soon after.

As they were walking down the street Ororon nudged the other blonde, "Hey, check your pockets."

Mello did as he was told and pulled out a chocolate bar, "How did you-? Whatever, you're an amazing bastard, you know?"

Ororon laughed, "Being amazing _is_ part of the job description."

* * *

A/N: So more crack anyone? Yes this has been continued and you can see that it's not very constant but...yeah. I actually really like this chapter.


End file.
